A Narnian Adventure
by 000kayko000
Summary: Alyssa and Ella are sent to Narnia after a terrifying incident. Both are determined to find a way back home, however meeting the two kings of Narnia may slow down the process. Set during Prince Caspian. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts off in two different places in time. The first is modern 2009 and the second is in the 1950s, however they are both happening at the same time-if that makes any sense. It will be easier once the two worlds join together into a third world. A world that is even further back in time then 1950, this world is magical, filled with talking animals and mythical creatures, this world is called Narnia…

"Ella would you hurry up, Ben can only get us in between 8 and 8:30!" A long blonde haired, brown eyed girl wearing a light green halter dress and holding a bottle of Vodka called from her hot pink convertible.

"I'm coming. I just had trouble sneaking out my parent's bottle of fancy French wine!" Ella—a short brown haired girl with green eyes and a pale yellow halter dress on called as she ran out of THE DELUXE hotel she lived in.

"Sit by me, Amber get in the back." Blonde girl ordered Amber.

"Lissy, you said I could sit by you this time." Amber whined as she climbed into the back seat.

"One never ever call me Lissy and two I make the rules so if I say get in the back you get in the back, and three I choose Ella over you always and don't you ever forget that." Lissy—or Alyssa said as she moved over for Ella to get in.

"Okay I'm in lets par-tey!" Ella shouted and raised the bottle of wine in the air.

"Drive Jer." Alyssa instructed the guy sitting next to her.

"So Aly is Jared meeting us there or…" Ella asked.

"We are not together anymore, after I found him with that little freshmen slut. He's lucky I only yelled at him." Alyssa said as she applied more lip gloss to her already glossed lips.

"He was a horrible person anyway, and you're better off without him."

"Horrible person? Girl we need to work on your insults. Can I try some of that wine?" Alyssa asked indicating to the bottle Ella had in her hand.

"Sure, I brought it for tonight. I am sooo glad exams are done. I can't wait for second semester, I have literature and English." Ella said as she handed Alyssa the bottle.

"Ella, no talking about being excited for school and Jer slow down the light is about to turn red."

"Can't stop now, I'm on a roll." Jer yelled as he started to go faster.

"Jeremy, slow down, you're already drunk and you need to slow down!" Ella yelled as Alyssa tried to take the wheel.

"Jeremy stop, we're going to go through the red light and it's a big intersection." Alyssa said starting to panic. Jeremy however didn't slow down he was determined to go through that red light. The last thing Alyssa saw was the beaming lights of the oncoming vehicle and the last thing she heard was Ella's petrified scream as the convertible was hit and then everything went black.

__________

"Mr. Pevensie, I assume you know why I had you escorted down to my office." stated the Principal of the all boys' prep school Edmund attended. Peter had left for college and work which meant that he couldn't stop Edmund from getting into trouble anymore.

"Well Sir." Edmund started with a cheeky grin on his face. "You know what they say when you assume?"

"Actually Mr. Pevensie I don't believe I do, pray tell what do 'they' say?" the Principal asked leaning forward over his desk to glare at Edmund through his rather large spectacles that fell down to the tip of his nose.

Feeling a bit scared of what his punishment might be if he finished the saying, he instead replied "Nothing Sir, and to answer your question I actually don't know why I was, how did you put it, 'escorted' here."

"Well for starters you are the cheekiest little boy I have ever met."

"The pleasures all mine Sir." Edmund replied earning him a glare.

"You are also the most disruptive boy. How many times have you disobeyed the schools rules of conduct? I've lost count, but this is the last straw. If you dare commit an act of offence against this school again Mr. Pevensie I will have no choice but to expel you from this institution. Is that understood?"

"To the best of my ability." Edmund grinned. "Yes Sir, I understand." He added after the Principle shot him a stern glare.

"Good, then I believe we are also in agreement that you will spend the next three weeks after school helping the janitor clean up, especially the paint off the lavatories."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, you may go. I believe your sister is waiting in the car out front. Although, why a woman is allowed to drive a car is beyond me, but this world is changing. Good day Mr. Pevensie."

"Good day Sir." Edmund said and walked swiftly out of the office and out the main door as fast as possible.

"So, what is it this time?" Susan asked as soon as Edmund sat down and closed the door.

"Painted the loo blue."

"All of it?" Susan asked.

"No, do you know how much paint I would have to buy? I painted the door and glued shut the stall doors."

"Edmund, why on earth would you do that?"

"It was fun." Edmund shrugged. "Are you going to start driving?"

And on that note Susan started to drive. "What did the Principal have to say?"

"I have to stay after school for the next three weeks and my next offence will earn me a one way ticket out of that school."

"It sounds like you're proud."

"I am Su, turn here."

"Thank you, Edmund what are you going to tell Mother if you get kicked out of school?"

"I'll tell her that I'm going to work and earn money for the family."

"Edmund you have to go to school, you need to go to college."

"Peter's in college, turn left."

"Thank you, well Peter is not going to be in college for long, he says that work has become more demanding and that in order to keep his job he needs to work full time."

"Well then you and Lucy can go to college, they allow girls in now."

"Yes I know that, but don't you want to go to college and learn something that will allow you to have an important job like those people who run the stock market, you could go to New York."

"Turn right, I don't want to go to New York, I want to help Mother."

"Well the only way to help her is to stay in school! And we are going the wrong way!"

"It's a shortcut Su, and I'm done talking about this. Don't worry Mum won't find out about anything, since they disconnected our phone the Principal can't exactly telephone her." Edmund told his sister. "See? We're home ten minutes faster then usual."

_Later that night_

"How was school?" Mrs. Pevensie asked as she and her children sat down at the dinner table.

Ever since they received the news of Mr. Pevensie's death the children had learned to grow up a little faster to take care of the family. Mrs. Pevensie was hired by wealthy folks to do some of their mending. Peter had begun working in the stables at the race track, and also went to college. When Susan wasn't in school she was working as a secretary in training at one of the lawyer's offices downtown. Lucy had begun to help around the house more and Edmund, well, he made sure not to make his misconduct known to his mother. However all of them acted differently since they had arrived back home, from the Professor's house. They had excellent posture and often talked about talking animals and magnificent castles, fairytale-like topics.

"Excellent." All four children said as they sat down.

"Peter was work good?"

"Yes Mum, my last class at the college was cancelled so I started early today."

"You are still doing well in college right?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"Yes Mum, please stop worrying and eat something." Peter told her, passing the plate of potatoes.

After a few moments Mrs. Pevensie spoke again "When is your next break in school?"

"A few weeks." Edmund said.

"We get two weeks off. Why?" Susan asked.

"Well your Aunt Lucille has been asking me for quite sometime now when we will visit her again."

"She's not our Aunt, she's Father's sister's husband's sister." Edmund said disliking the idea of having Lucile actually related to him, she was an absolute nightmare.

"Regardless, she's family—sort of—and we haven't seen her in two years. I thought that you kids would like a break from the busy London life and might prefer a week or two in the country."

The four Pevensie's looked at each other. Lucille's house was not the Professor's but maybe they could find some way into Narnia from the country. After all there is a lot of forest land in the country, and Lucille is bound to have some old abandon room.

"It sounds like a fabulous idea Mother. I know I am dying to see the new draperies she told us she put up." Susan said, it was a lie but it was making her mother happy.

"Great, I'll call Lucille immediately. Oh Peter, I almost forgot, Cornelia has been anxious to see you as well." Mrs. Pevensie said before she left to go call Lucille.

"Did you hear that Peter? Cornie has been anxious to see you; she's probably in her room right now. 'Peter, Peter, Peter, I love you so'" Edmund teased. There had been talk of Peter and Cornelia marrying at one point, Peter hoped everyday that this would not come true.

"Shut it Ed, she drives me insane. Besides if I do marry her she'd also be your sister and then she'd be over all the time talking with you 'Edmund why do you have your hair like that? Edmund what made you choose that shirt today? Edmund that was rude you shouldn't do that in front of a lady like myself. Edmund why are you not talking to me? Edmund you are the rudest little boy ever.'"

"Okay, okay, sorry, gosh she's annoying. And to think we have to spend two weeks with her just because Susan thinks it's a 'fabulous idea' and is obsessed with drapes." Edmund said.

"Thanks Su." Peter chimed in sarcastically.

"Well I think it will give us a chance to reconnect with Narnia, and your two are not the only ones who find Cornie a nuisance; Su and I have to share a room with her and play her stupid little games. As if she knows what it's like to actually be a queen." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy. Now we best stop talking about this before Mother comes back, so eat." Susan said and with that the conversation ended.

_LUCILLE"S_

"I am so glad you came! At first I was worried about you making the trip alone but then I thought they are all so grown up now. Then you were an hour late and I started panicking, hyperventilating you know, and I imagined horrible things, too horrible for Lucy's little ears. Here you are though safe and sound. Oh I have the rooms all set up, Peter and Edmund; you are in your usual room. Lucy and Susan I am afraid you cannot share Cornelia's room because, well, she is grown up now and sophisticated and she needs her privacy, so you will share the room that is right next to the boys okay? Oh and please call Cornelia, Cornelia and not Cornie—she hates Cornie, being sophisticated and all. Well I best let you get settled and dinner will be served at 6:00 sharp, we have schedules to follow in this house and can not wait forever for you to come downstairs. So get settled and freshen up and then come down." Lucille said and then walked down the stairs.

"Oh the trip was fine thanks. And Mum's doing well. We were an hour late because our train derailed but no one's hurt." Edmund said to the space where Lucille was standing as if she had actually been a polite hostess and asked.

"Day One: Of living with the most aggravating people on the planet." Lucy said.

"She wants to be called Cornelia, not Cornie." Peter mocked.

"Okay now stop it all of you. Lets go to our rooms and get cleaned up, I am hungry. Later we start looking for clues." Susan said.

"Clues about what Holmes?" Edmund asked.

"Narnia, Dr. Watson." Susan said and went into her room.

_After dinner_

"Let's play a game." suggested Lucy. Peter, Susan, Ed, Lucy and Cornie were sitting in the parlour. Peter and Cornie on the couch, she was talking his ear off about the silliest subjects, Edmund sitting in a chair opposite, trying hard not to laugh. Su and Lucy were sitting on the ground in front of the fire; Susan was braiding Lucy's hair.

"I am too much of a Lady to play silly children's games." Cornie scoffed flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Don't you agree Peter dear?"

"Actually I enjoy most _children's _games. What do you want to play Lu?" Peter asked.

"Oh Peter you are so good with children." Cornie cooed placing her hand on Peter's knee.

Peter stood up immediently. "Yes well I do have three younger siblings. So Lu do you want to play hide and seek?" he asked.

"That would be fun! Cornielia would you count first?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, well I don't think mother would want us running around the house."

"Please Cornie." Peter asked. He was the only one allowed to call her Cornie.

"Oh, alright." Cornie agreed.

"Excellent. Start counting." Edmund told her and hurried out of the room, the rest of his siblings following him.

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked Lucy as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Follow me." Lucy said and of course they did.

"Lucy." Susan said moments later. "Why are we outside?"

"When we were walking towards the front door earlier I noticed something in the woods. I don't know what it was but it felt like Narnia, like magic."

"So let me get this straight, we are going into the forest—in the dark—in the country, a forest that could have God knows what in it." Edmund said. Lucy nodded. "Awesome I am so in. This is going to be great." Edmund said running ahead.

…

"Lucy how much longer?" Susan asked, they had been walking for quite sometime now and it had begun to get chilly.

"How on earth did you see something this deep into the forest Lu?" Peter asked as he gave Susan his sweater.

"I didn't. I think it might have gone back into the forest after it saw me looking at it. Look a cave." Lucy exclaimed rushing towards it.

"This is ridiculous we cannot go in that cave. I am going back right now." Susan said.

"There you all are! Do you think I am really stupid?" Cornie asked. The Pevensie's turned around and looked at their—whatever she actually was to them.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Edmund asked.

"When I tell mother about this you are in such huge trouble."

"Now Cornie, don't be rash, we just decided to take a little midnight stroll." Peter said.

"And leave me?" Cornie pouted.

"Course not, but we thought you were to sophisticated to do this sort of thing and…" Susan stopped and looked around. "Where did Lucy go?"

"Lu!" Peter called.

"In here! I think I found it!" Lucy shouted from the cave.

They all rushed into the cave and followed her voice. "This wall can open." Lucy said.

"Okay everyone push." Peter said, and the Pevensie's started pushing on the stone wall. It opened ever so slowly.

"Come on, I hear water." Lucy said as she stepped through the door way.

"I am not going in there, no way." Cornie protested.

"Oh shut up." Ed said and pushed her through.

"Peter?" Su asked.

"Come on don't you want to go back?"

"Course, I just have this feeling."

"Ignore it, let's go." Peter said then grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door. When they were all through the door closed on its own and time stopped in the real world.

Okay I realize that the Pevensie's into was a bit longer then Alyssa's and Ella's but oh well. I hope you like it; this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Comments, criticism, ideas anything, just please send a review. Thank you Queen of Britannia for proofing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pevensies walked out of the cave onto a beach, smiling. 'They were finally home' they all thought as the smell of the sea filled their noses and the magical sound of Narnia filled their ears; it was so peaceful. There wasn't a greater feeling in the world then the one the Pevensies felt at that moment, however, like every great moment, it can be ruined by the slightest thing, that thing being Cornelia.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Cornelia shrieked. One could hardly blame her though, as this was all foreign to her, the fact that she was obnoxious and annoying to begin with however, made the thoughts of sympathy fly out of the Pevensies' heads.

"Welcome to Narnia Cornie." Edmund said. For the first time in a long time he felt happy and was not thinking of what other prank he could pull next.

"First of all DO NOT call me Cornie and second of all explain this Narnia." Instead of listening to Cornelia though, the Pevensies took off running along the shore discarding their sweaters and coats and shoes as they did so.

"I asked a question!" Cornelia shouted after them. Sighing at their lack of attention to her, Cornelia stomped over to a nearby rock, sat on it and proceeded to pout.

Meanwhile the Pevensies were now engaged in splashing and playing in the water, overjoyed that their wish had finally come true.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan called to a distracted Edmund. He had suddenly stopped splashing and was looking across the beach towards the cliffs and bushes that lined them.

"I think I see something." Edmund called back and walked towards the cliffs. "Peter! Su! Come quick!" Edmund shouted. As he moved closer to the cliffs he saw that it was the body of a girl he had seen. She was wearing the most peculiar dress he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he came running with Susan and Lucy in tow.

"Oh my word!" Susan gasped as she came up beside Edmund.

"She doesn't look…"

"Dead?" Offered Edmund.

"I was going to say Narnian." Lucy said glaring at him.

"Well she's not Narnian and she's not dead." Peter clarified as he checked for a pulse.

"She looks…oh how do I put it? Modern?" Susan said.

"Maybe she's from America? You certainly don't see dresses like that in England, why it doesn't even cover her knees." Edmund pointed out.

"Well regardless, we cannot just leave her here. Peter why don't you carry her over to where Cornelia is sitting, that way we can keep an eye on her and explain everything to Cornelia at the same time." Susan suggested.

Peter nodded and started to lift the girl up. When she was a mere inch off the ground the girl opened her eyes and screamed causing Peter to drop her and fall backwards.

_______________

It sounds like a tropical island or one of those relaxation yoga/meditation CDs that has the sounds of birds and waterfalls on it. I can smell the salt water and trees and…wait, I'm hearing voices. I open my eyes slightly and am met with this extreme pain in my head. I see these shadows standing over me and one is knelt beside me. Is he touching me? Perv. I scream sending the shadow falling backwards and the others to jump back. I scramble to my feet ignoring the pain in my head and, well, everywhere. I see a big branch nearby and grab it; I will strike them if I have to.

"Touch me again and you will be very sorry." I tell them in the most threating voice I could muster.

"You're going to beat us with a stick?" one of the shadows—or people asked, grinning as he spoke. The shadow people are actually two boys and two girls. Then a fifth came running up, a girl.

"I heard screaming and thought you might have been hurt." The new girl said.

"You were worried about us?" the smallest of the three girls asked, sounding surprised.

"Not you, Peter." New girl said in a very condescending voice.

"Peter? Who's Peter?" I asked trying to keep an eye on all of them at the same time. They were wearing clothes from like, the 1950s or something you might find in a thrift store. And they all were wet, with the exception of the new girl.

"I'm Peter." The one who touched me answered.

"Well you are a pervert and as soon as I find the police you will be thrown in jail and my Daddy's lawyers will deal with you." I informed him as he extended his hand which I wacked away with my stick, I mean branch.

"Okay lets everybody calm down and just take this slowly, and rationally." The tallest girl suggested.

"You okay with that sick girl?" the grinning, and can now be classified as annoying one asked.

"It's a branch and as long as you keep your distance, I guess there is no harm in figuring this out." I said.

"Great. First things first I am Susan." The tall girl said, "and this is Edmund" she said pointing to the annoying one, "this is Lucy" referring to the smallest girl, "Peter" the perv, "and Cornelia." the new girl.

"Are you from Britain? Your accents sound British." I asked.

"Yes we are. What is you name?" Susan asked.

'Ignoring the question' "So where in Britain am I?"

"Love, you're not in England." Edmund told me.

"Edmund right?" I asked just to be sure it was his name. After he nodded I continued, "Ok one, do not call me 'love' again. No love, no sweetheart or honey or babe or baby or cupcake or sweetie or any other misogynistic, sexist name. Got it? I don't know you, nor did I give you permission to call me any of those names. And two, what do you mean I'm not in Britain or England, whatever you call it? Where the hell am I?"

Cornelia gasped and everyone looked at her, she looked as if she was going to pass out. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using that vulgar word or any profanity at all. I am a lady and my ears do not need to be infected with your diseased tongue."

"Is she for real?" I asked. "Excuse me Your Majesty, but I'm freaking out right now because the last thing I remember is a 5 car pile up that I was in the middle of. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. So I'm sorry if my language offends you."

"I'm sorry Miss what is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Alyssa." I said.

"You said the last thing you remember was a car crash?"

"Yes, then everything went black and I wake up here."

"Well you are not in England and you're not in…"

"Canada."

"…Canada. You are in Narnia."

Silence, like follow the crickets silence. I just looked at them. "Narnia? What continent is that on? I've never heard of a Narnia." I said eventually.

"It is not on a continent or part of a country and no one really knows of its existence."

"Like Atlantis or Neverland?"

"Narnia is not a myth or bedtime story. It is difficult to explain but you should know that you are safe here and that you don't just come here you are brought here for a purpose." Lucy says.

"A purpose? Am I going to be sacrificed?"

"No of course not. The purpose for you being here is for you to figure out." Peter told me.

"Of course it is. In order to leave I have to figure out the true reason I was brought here and fulfill my destiny."

"Sort of." Lucy says.

"So I was brought here—I say brought but let's face it I was kidnapped…" Cornelia starts.

Edmund snorts at the word kidnapped.

"…for a reason?"

"As shocking as it seems, apparently." Susan tells her.

"Well what if I don't want to be here?" Cornelia asks.

"You have no choice, unless maybe you can talk to Aslan." Peter says.

"Aslan?" I ask. I'm confused enough as it is but sure, throw in another name.

"Yes." Peter says. He sounds unsure of how to explain the Aslan concept.

"A Lion" Lucy says.

"Aslan is a lion. Let me guess he can talk." I said jokingly. A talking lion, yeah right.

"Of course he can talk." Lucy says laughing a bit. Ok, I have officially entered a Disney Movie. Actually a talking lion kind of sounds familiar to me.

"Lu don't you remember how taken back we were about talking animals." Edmund reminded her.

"So lets recap, I'm in a place that is not like Atlantis however it also is not recorded anywhere on a normal map or history books. I was chosen to come here because it is my destiny, or something, and the person or animal in charge is a talking lion. Does that not sound odd to you?"

"Yes!" exclaims Cornelia.

"Well at least I have one person who understands."

"Yes it does sound odd but please, we have been to Narnia before and look we are alive and well. And just like you we are wondering why we are here again." Susan said reassuringly.

"Okay can you take me to Aslan then?"

"No." Edmund said.

"And why not?"

"We don't know where he is. He travels around a lot." Lucy said.

"I thought you said you've been here before. Just take me to his favourite hangout." I told them.

"We have been here before but…" Edmund trailed off.

"But? But what?" I asked.

"Actually I don't remember this place. Are those ruins up there?" Edmund asked pointing up to the top of the cliff. All of us backed up so we could get a better look.

"Neither do I. Come on" Lucy said and started walking towards a trail that led to the top.

"Oh yes, let's just climb up this cliff." I said sarcastically as everyone except Cornelia followed Lucy.

"Maybe Aslan is up there." Edmund said.

"And what are the chances of that?" I ask

"Slim to none. But your alternative is to stay down here by yourself, because Cornelia is going to follow Peter everywhere and you don't have anyone else here to keep you company."

I considered my options. "Fine I'll come." I said taking off my heels.

"What are you doing?"

"Stilettos are not the best shoes to wear while hiking. By the way can I borrow your sweater?"

"Why?"

"Because this dress will most likely fly up and if I tie your sweater around my waist it will keep my dress down." I explained as he handed me his sweater. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Do you?" he asked.

"I just like things explained properly." I said passing him. "You can climb up behind me, incase I fall I need something to land on."

"Thank you." Edmund said.

"Anytime." And so we began to hike up the big huge gigantic cliff to see some ruins that may or may not answer the question 'Where the hell am I'. Sorry Cornelia but my vulgarity is something you may want to get used to.

So another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Comments, concerns, ideas and thing. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"These ruins do look strangely familiar." Peter said.

We had all climbed up the cliff, some had a bit more difficulty than others, and they had started to look around, each in a different direction. Peter went to search around the area, Cornelia tagging along; Lucy went towards the trees for some reason. Susan was just kind of wandering keeping an eye on Lucy as she did so, constantly reminding her not to go too close to the edge of the cliff and Edmund, well I don't really know what he's exactly looking for but I followed him. We had all met up somehow in the middle of the ruins and now apparently it was time to discuss the results of our searching. This is so beyond frustrating I'm trying to figure out this Narnia and Aslan and now they are trying to figure out what these ruins are. Hello I thought they said they had been here before.

"I found this." Susan said holding up a gold chess piece.

"Hey" Edmund said taking it from her looking it over "This is mine, from my chess set."

"How did a piece from your chess set end up here?" I asked

"No my chess set from when we lived here." He explained.

"This is Cair Paravel. Over there is where our thrones were, don't you see it? Imagine a balcony here and looking out from it you can see the beach and the water, this is our home." Lucy said.

"So you lived here?" I asked

"You had thrones?" Cornelia asked

They however had begun to look around at the ruins that apparently were once their home.

"Hello, earth to...what is your last name?"

"Pevensie." Cornelia answered.

"Thank you. Pevensie's can you please explain what is going on here?" I asked. No answer, ok enough of this. I went up to Edmund and pinched him.

"Hey!" he shouted

"Well I want you to explain things and you were all in this trance."

"Cair Paravel was a castle that used to be here, we are currently standing in the throne room..."

"You lived in a castle and had thrones?" Cornelia asked astonished by this information.

"I'll get to that in a sec." Edmund said "Anyway this used to be where we lived when we first came to Narnia..."

He proceeded to tell how they found Narnia and the White Witch, Jadis, and Tumnus and the Beavers. He told Cornelia and I about the prophecy and Aslan and how it was winter for hundreds of years. He talked of the battle and every so often his siblings would interject with their own tales of things. They were the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve, brought to Narnia to defeat Jadis. They were the Kings and Queens of Narnia and had resided at Cair Paravel. Peter was High King Peter the Magnificent, a title I think may have gone to his head. Susan was given the title of Queen Susan the Gentle, I would assume because of her mothering side. Edmund was King Edmund the Just, I may have also added annoying to that. Lucy was Queen Lucy the Valiant; she did seem to have that certain quality about her that almost seemed as if she didn't have a fear in the world. He stopped after that and walked around surveying the ruins a bit more.

"I think Cair Paravel was attacked." He said.

"What?" Peter asked in surprise

"Catapults, someone attacked Cair Paravel." Edmund said. We all fell into this communal silence as if we were all feeling the same thing. Then Peter walked off towards a side of one of the ruins; a wall.

"Peter, what is it?" Susan asked

"It is a door, Ed help me move it please."

"I am not going down there, who knows what could be down there!" Cornelia exclaimed over dramatically. After pushing aside the stone door and breaking down the wooden door we all saw that behind them was a stair case leading into the dark.

"Well I'm going down you can stay up here if you want..."

"No, Peter we are all going down there together, lead the way." Susan said and started to follow Peter, Lucy behind her.

"Coming?" Edmund asked me grinning as if I was going to make some dramatic refusal.

"Absolutely, you can go first this time." I said

"Ladies first" He said back and stepped to the side to let me pass

"Very well then, Cornelia, come along you can go behind me so Edmund will get attacked first if something comes behind us." I said and dragged her along behind me.

OOOOOOO

"Cornelia, if you keep pushing me I'm going to fall down the stairs and break my neck, and would you stop grabbing on to my dress it cost a lot."

"Sorry, oh good there is light again, I'm going to go see Peter." She said and scampered down the rest of the stairs.

"So she's your..."

"Cousin, she's the annoying one who we were visiting."

"Yea she seems like someone who can get on your nerves." I agreed as we reached the first landing. Down below there were four statues, two men and two women, and in front of each statue was a chest. "Do you know what this place is?" I turned to Edmund.

"I think so." He said and followed his sibling down the rest of the stairs.

We went through an iron gate and then each of the Pevensie's went to a chest as if they were labelled with their names. They started opening the chests and pulling out clothes and objects that I assume they had once owned.

"I can't believe it is all still here." Peter said as he opened his chest.

"I was so tall, remember this dress Su?" Lucy asked pulling out a long golden yellow dress.

"You were older then Lu."

"Older?" I asked.

"Yes we lived in Narnia for a few years. If you want Alyssa you can wear some of my clothes, they are too long for me but will fit you." Lucy said.

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing, it's just that style is not common in Narnia and you'll probably be more comfortable in these." Susan said.

"They look as if Mary Queen of Scots wore them." I said as I held one up.

"Peter why do you have armour and swords and such in your chest?" Cornelia asked.

"He was High King and was in battles Cornie." Edmund told her.

"Battles, oh Peter please tell me you didn't fight in battles. Oh Peter darling you could have been hurt."

"I'm fine Cornelia." He said as he gently pushed her to the side and looked through the contents of his chest.

They were pulling out bows and arrows, shields and swords, armour as if they were knights in a duel. There were crowns and jewels in the chests which Cornelia seemed to be eying carefully. They however didn't seem to care about the jewels but more on the other things. Susan commented on how she could not find her horn and how it must have been left on the horse the day they left. Why did they leave if they loved it here so much? Though it seemed sort of like a dress up game children play, I was mesmerized by all of it. And actually considered putting on the dress, the more I held the golden yellow dress with a built in corset which I have to admit did look awesome I wanted to put it on and pretend I was in King Arthur's time or I was Elizabeth the First fighting against the Spanish Armada. Something about this room, something about these clothes and suits of armour made me want to forget that I didn't want to be here that I wasn't at that moment thinking of how to get home. It felt as if I was home for some reason.

"Where can I change?" I asked

"Over here, there is a smaller room." Susan said and she and Lucy followed to change as well.

We changed into the 'Narnian' dresses and then joined the boys and Cornelia again. Peter had pulled out his sword; well I'm assuming it is his sword.

"When Aslan bears his teeth winter meets its death." He said as he looked at the sword.

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." Lucy said as if finishing a famous quote. They way they looked at each other, I could tell that there was a greater story behind what they had told me. Yes they told me there was Jadis but they didn't tell me how they came to meet her, they told of the battle and her defeat but how did they get to that point. "Everyone we knew is gone. Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers they are all gone."

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Cornelia asked.

"We need to figure out what happened after we left." Peter said.

'After they left'. It seemed like they spoke of it as if it had happened many years ago, it couldn't have been more than a few though and if so then how was it possible that the castle in which they once lived was in ruins. Ruins that look as if they have been this way for hundreds of years.

"We should explore some more, maybe we can find someone who can help us." Susan suggested.

"Ok let's go back down to the beach." Peter said and started back up the stairs.

"Peter!" Cornelia shouted but no one seemed to pay attention to her.

"Uh are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Edmund as I followed him "I mean things may be really different then they were when you were here and it just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"We've been here before and had to go through a lot. Trust me we'll be fine."

"Trust you. I don't even know you." I pointed out.

"And yet you haven't left my side since." He said with that cheeky little grin of his that was becoming an annoyance.

"As if I was about to go wandering by myself, of course I followed you guys."

"Well then you must trust us somewhat. And this is no different then you following us up a cliff and down a dark pathway. We haven't murdered you yet so I'd say you're safe."

"You didn't have swords so unless you were going to suffocate me with your sweater you couldn't really kill me. Besides I would say you guys are way too nice and proper for that."

"I thought you didn't know us?"

Ok these clever comebacks are just getting on my nerves now. He's right I guess, not that I'd ever tell him that. I did follow them up the cliff and down the stairs and I did follow them up the stairs and am about to follow them back down the cliff. I really have no choice in the matter either follow them or go on my own which didn't seem like a good idea.

So I choose to follow them. And now I am walking along the beach in a new dress and shoes and not really having any idea as to where I was going.

"Wait!" shouted Lucy. "Over there!" she pointed towards a lake? Part of the ocean? Well whatever it was there was a boat with two men in it and it looks as if they were about to toss something overboard. Susan whipped out her bow and arrow and shot it at them.

"Drop him!" she shouted at them. And the next thing you know they did. In the water. She shot at them again, hitting one of the guys this time as Peter jumped in the water to save whatever it was they threw over.

The thing was a dwarf! An actual dwarf!

"Drop him? Was that the best you could do?" A very ungrateful dwarf!

"Usually when someone just saves your life you say thank you." I said

"Save my life? They were trying to drown me and you lot just helped them out a little bit."

"Well maybe we should have let them." Peter said.

"Why were they trying to drown you?" Lucy asked

"They are Telmarines." He said as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"What are Telmarines?" I asked

"Yes where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked everyone ignoring my question. He then got an odd look on his face as he looked at Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. "Oh no, you're the Kings and Queens of old. The ones in the prophecy." He said with a groan.

"They aren't that bad." I said.

"High King Peter." Peter said extending his hand "The Magnificent" he added. Susan shook her head, Lucy was just staring at the dwarf, I rolled my eyes, and Cornelia looked as if the dwarf bit off Peters hand and Edmund said "You probably could have left that part out."

"Probably." The dwarf laughed.

"I'm guessing you are not at all confident in our abilities?" Peter said

"Why no I am not, you are just kids after all nothing like the Kings and Queens were."

"But we are them; we are just younger that's all." Lucy

"We still have all the same abilities we had when we left." Peter said drawing his sword.

"Peter" gasped Cornelia

"You don't want to do that son." The dwarf said.

"Oh not me." Peter clarified "you against Ed." He said as he handed his sword to the dwarf.

"You know how to sword fight? My God this really is the Medieval Times." I said sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Cornelia asked

"I'm sitting, I want to be comfortable as the knights battle." I said

"This is not proper I will not stand for this." She said

"Then sit down."

"Cornelia shut up." Peter said "Go ahead" he told Edmund and the dwarf.

Edmund was a little rusty at first but before you know it he had knocked Peter's sword out of the dwarf's hand, overwhelmed with astonishment he fell down. "I guess that horn did work." He said.

"What horn?" Susan asked

"Yours." The dwarf said

"You have my horn?"

"Not I. Prince Caspian."

"Who?" Lucy asked

"I best not say anything else until I get you to the rest of the Narnian's."

"And where are they?" Peter asked.

"Well first we have to go down that river." The dwarf said

"Then we better get in the boat the Telmarines kindly left us." Peter said and we all turned to look at the boat that had drifted ashore.

**Ok another chapter. I know it sounds like the movie and since this is in Prince Caspian's time it will, especially the basic plot line and the beginning before I get to add in my own parts with Alyssa and Ella. So I'm sorry if it sounds like the movie dialogue, I am trying to change it as much as possible. Comments, criticisms, ideas, anything send it to me please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A small boat. A fisherman's boat if you will. A tiny boat meant to carry one fisherman on his quest to catch fish. That is what the seven of us are in; a tiny boat. I for one try to avoid boats and water as much as possible. So I am not entirely comfortable with the fact that I am in a tiny boat with six others, whom I barely know but have decided to stick with regardless. We are sailing (not up on my nautical terms either) down a river, Peter is rowing the boat. I am near the one edge of the tiny boat and though I try to avoid doing so I can't help but look over the edge every once in a while. Into the water which seems to go down forever. Though it is very beautiful water, the kind you see in the Caribbean Cruise ship brochures it looks incredibly deep. So here I am in a tiny boat, scared of water because did I mention I can't swim. Also there are no life jackets.

"They're so still" Lucy whispered breaking the silence that befell upon us. The Pevensie's just kept glancing around looking at their once home. She's referring to the trees which of course confuses me. "They used to dance." Of course they did, talking animals why not dancing trees.

The dwarf spoke next "a little while after you left the Telmarines invaded. The Narnian's that survived fled to the woods and lived in hiding."

"What about Aslan?" Susan asked.

"We assumed he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We never abandoned Narnia, we didn't mean to leave! It was an accident." Edmund exclaimed. Clearly this was a touchy subject.

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it, the damage is done."

"Well the quicker you get us to the Narnian's the quicker we can try and repair the damage done." Peter said. And that set us off into another period of silence.

OOOOOOO

"Go up onto that beach right there." The dwarf instructed Peter.

Thank Goodness we have reached land, I think as I jump out of the boat. No more floating on water. Every time someone moved my heart started beating frantically with paranoia that the boat would tip over. Once the other got on land I helped pull the boat up on shore while Lucy went exploring and Cornelia stood and pouted.

"Ok I don't think it will float away." Peter said inspecting our work.

"Where did Lucy go?" Susan asked.

"Hello there!" we here Lucy's chipper voice call out and all of us turn. Oh dear she's talking to a bear!

"Uhh that can't be good" I say as the bear notices Lucy and stands up.

She continues talking to it reassuring the bear that she is not a Telmarine.

All of a sudden the dwarf goes into panic mode "Don't move Your Majesty!"

Lucy spins around, her back towards the bear and then the bear starts charging towards her!

"I thought animals were friendly here?" I asked Edmund.

"Not all." Edmund said as he and Peter reached for their swords. Lucy had started running back towards us and Susan had gotten her bow and arrow ready. Cornelia was standing behind Peter clutching his shoulders and I was behind Edmund because he had a sword.

Of course like a dramatic pivotal scene in a movie Lucy falls and just when the bear is about to attack her Susan shots it with an arrow as the boys go running forward.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Lucy said as she hugged Peter.

"You may find Narnia a bit more savage than you remember." The dwarf said as he kneeled down beside the animal.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something over where the bear was before Lucy started talking to it. I turned and walked over to it.

"Alyssa?" Susan called.

I recognize that colour of yellow, and those shoes I bought the exact same pair for Ella's birthday. "Alyssa?" I heard Edmund call though he seemed closer to me than Susan had.

As I got closer I realized that it was a person, with the same dress and shoes and hair that my best friend had. And when I went around to the front of the person I screamed for there lying on the sand in this strange place was my best friend who moments before I was in a car crash with.

"Alyssa! What's wrong!" Edmund shouted as I fell down beside Ella.

"Ella! Ella, wake up its me honey, Alyssa. Ella please wake up."

"Alyssa, what is going on?" Edmund said as I was trying to shake Ella awake.

"It's Ella she's my best friend and we were in the car crash together, and she's not waking up." I said.

Everyone was now over to where we were. Peter reached down to check her pulse. "She is still alive just unconscious I think, like you were at first."

"Stop shaking her." Edmund said grabbing my hand.

"But I woke up as soon as you touched me, why isn't she?"

"Maybe she was impacted more. Look I think she will be ok, she just needs more time to come through that's all." Peter said.

"Oh yeah and are you a doctor too Your Highness? Why were we brought here? Why is she unconscious? What happened back in Toronto? Why won't she wake up? And where is this Aslan you seem so fond of? How come he never seems to be around when you need him? The dwarf said he abandoned them; he wasn't there when I came to Narnia, he wasn't around when Lucy was almost mauled by a bear, and he is not here now. To tell you the truth this Aslan sounds like a douche bag who only comes when it is convenient for him!"

"Look I get that you are upset and confused and frightened but I promise Aslan is not a bad person he is a great teacher who gives you lessons to learn that will stick with you in this world and the other world. I can't say for sure because I do not have my PhD in medical science but I do believe she will be okay, she just needs some time to recover. Aslan will come eventually and then you can ask him all the questions you have." Peter said in a voice so calm I wanted to yell at him to stop acting that way.

"How about Peter and Edmund take turns carrying Ella, so we can keep going, and maybe find some help." Susan suggested.

I look at Ella and then at the faces of these people I have followed, what choice do I have really stay here with her by ourselves when there are savage bears about or go with these people and put my trust in them.

"Okay, but if either of you drops her or hurts her in any way I will hurt you, and trust me it will hurt." I said and stood up. Peter hoisted Ella onto his back and we started walking through the woods that lined the beach.

**Okay so I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to post one before I went on vacation so here it is, I will answer all your reviews when I get back. Please, please, please review it means a lot to me to hear your comments, your criticism which is important for anyone who wishes to become a writer, and any ideas you wish to share. Again so sorry it is like the movie, but I had to get the story going and I needed some of the dialogue so again sorry but it needed to be done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tips for those who find themselves transported into a magical world:

-Stilettos, not the best shoes for climbing up things like cliffs and large rocks or hiking through forests with mud, tree branches and large rocks

-Just stop questioning yourself as to why you decided to follow a bunch of random kids who have been here before, because really would you rather be wandering about on your own? Did I mention there are talking animals, the King of the Jungle and apparently dancing trees?

-Just go with it. Like for instance when someone brings up that the guy in charge of everything is a talking Lion, don't act surprised just be like cool. What's his name Mufasa? (then be prepared to explain who that is). Or when one of the people you decided to follow acts surprised when she attempted to talk to a wild bear and it attacked her just be like oh yeah I was wondering why it did that too. Just accept the dwarfs, stories of centaurs, fauns, other talking animals like horses and beavers and how it was Winter for a hundred years and how four children who found themselves randomly put in a foreign land, just went with it and defeated the White Witch in charge of it all. It may sound like What The Hell are these kids on to you and me but they say it so casually and after a while it's like you know I am just not surprised anymore, I mean once you get over the talking animals what can really shock you?

-Also do not flirt with the guy who has the most annoying smirk in the world. Though he may not realize that you are indeed flirting with him, it will only lead to trouble.

-And no matter how much the random people's cousin annoys you, the consequences of pushing her off the cliff are not worth it.

OOOOOO

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked. We had been walking for a while and ever so often Peter and Ed would switch holding Ella. I kept my eye on her, especially when Peter was holding her because of the incident at the beach when he touched me; I'm under the impression that he's a little handsy.

"Peter I do not remember this way at all." Susan commented

"That's because girls can't carry a map in their heads." Peter said. Oh no, he did not just go there! Apparently even magical lands are filled with egotistical guys, ugh, and just when I thought this place was starting to sound nice.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said back.

I laughed "Not bad." I said to Edmund, who thankfully was there to make sure I didn't break my neck hiking in heels. And by the way that is the only reason I would want him around because other than that he is annoying.

Peter glared at Lucy and then turned back around and continued walking, Cornelia following closely and eyeing Ella (whom Peter was carrying) with a murderous look. "He should have just listened to the DLF in the first place." Susan said to Lucy.

" Who?" I asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered looking at Susan as they laughed at the inside joke.

"I think they are talking about Trumpkin." Edmund said. Who by the way is the dwarf, yep just found that out.

"Lovely. That's not at all patronizing." Trumpkin responded, his comment laced with sarcasm.

Edmund and I laughed, poor DLF.

"I'm not lost." Peter said. He had stopped walking and was now looking around in confusion—which would lead someone to the conclusion that they are in fact lost but hey who am I to say otherwise.

"Of course you're not Peter darling." Cornelia said. It made me want to gag.

"No you're just going the wrong way." The DLF said.

"Is your brother always this stubborn?" I asked Edmund.

He nodded "Even more so when he's here in Narnia."

"That's it then you're mistaken." Peter spat and turned around and continued walking.

Cornelia glared at the DLF and turned in a huff to follow Peter. The DLF sighed and followed, Susan and Lucy looked at each other as if to say 'here we go again' and Edmund just rolled his eyes "I guess we're continuing this way." He muttered.

Ugh joy. Could they not have invented a GPS system?

"I hear water!" I exclaimed.

"We must be getting close to the crossing." Edmund said.

We came upon a small clearing at the edge of the cliff. We all looked down, no crossing only a very long and potentially painful way down.

"Well there was a crossing here." Peter said with disappointment.

"Soil erodes over time." Susan pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Peter responded and kept on walking.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked, we all stopped and looked at her. She was looking across the river into the woods on the other side. "It's Aslan!" she exclaimed and turned around "Aslan is over there, don't you see him he's right..." she spun around again and stopped, the smile gone from her face.

We all looked to where she was indicating, well I didn't really know what he looked like but I didn't see any lions. Unless he was a tiny lion. Like minuscule.

"Well I did see him. He was there and he wanted us to follow him." She said.

"Maybe you just thought you saw him Lu. I mean why didn't anyone else see him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." She said.

"Well I for one am not about to go jumping off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." The DLF said.

"I believe you Lu. I know the last time I didn't I ended up looking pretty stupid, in fact we all did." Edmund said.

"Listen I don't know much about this place or anything really but by listening to the stories you have told me so far Lucy is one smart kid, and it seems like she is often looked over because she's the youngest. You told me that the last time she said stuff like this you didn't believe her and it ended up happening so I say we find away to get to the other side. It's not like you have really any idea of where you're going anyhow." I said.

Peter looked at Susan and the DLF and Edmund and back at Lucy. "Sorry Lu." He said and turned away.

Susan gave Lucy an 'I'm Sorry' look and turned to follow Peter. "Come on Lu" Edmund said and put his arm around her shoulders. Lucy looked back across the cliff once more before she turned around and hung her head.

I looked back too and squinted. I shook my head "What is with this place?" I murmured and went to catch up with Lucy and Edmund.

After a while awkward silence gets annoying, like really annoying. Even more so when you don't really know the people who made it into an awkward silence. And that's when you try and take your mind off the annoyance by looking around at the forest you have been walking through for what seems like forever.

"You ok?" Edmund asked looking at my feet.

Yeah I had been kind of limping for a while now and one of my heels broke and my feet were full of cuts and bruises from random rocks I didn't see and branches that totally came out of nowhere. "Oh yeah, just peachy." I said smirking at him.

"I can carry you if you want?" he said.

"Ok thanks." I said, well I mean why not, I don't really want my pedicure bill to be too much. "Not too heavy?" I asked once I was on his back.

"Not at all" He replied and I smiled. No Alyssa, STOP! Do not fall for this boy because that would just be plain weird ok, it's already crazy enough and there is no need to fall for some teenage boy that looks like he's about to play Romeo, you be smarter than Juliet was.

"Hey!" Susan shouted.

"Sorry" Peter responded.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, she had been walking behind Edmund and I ever since the whole Aslan thing, Ed and I kept looking behind us to make sure she was still there.

"He just stopped and I..." Susan started

"Shut Up!" Peter practically shouted. "Listen" he said a bit quieter.

We all stopped and kept as quiet as we could, Edmund put me down and Cornelia sighed and sat on a nearby rock.

There were voices, and hammering? Someone chopping wood?

"Ok everyone be very quiet and stay low." Peter said and started walking towards the noise.

"I am not going to go towards whatever is making that noise. It could be gypsies." Cornelia stated in a high and mighty voice.

"Fine then you stay here and watch Ella." Peter said and walked away. In fact we all did and Cornelia just stayed sitting on the rock.

We were hidden behind a pile of wood watching trees fall and men, soldiers, chop the trees and build what looked to be a bridge.

"Telmarines" Trumpkin said.

"No wonder the trees aren't dancing anymore." Lucy whispered.

"Ok I've seen enough, let's go." Peter said and went back into the forest. We all followed.

"What are the Telmarines doing?" Peter asked when we got back to Cornelia.

"Invading Narnia" Trumpkin said.

"Yes I realize that but why?"

"Well how should I know?" Trumpkin asked.

"Alright, follow me." Peter said and started walking all of us hurrying to follow after him.

"So we walked all the way that direction just to walk back here?" I asked as we went back to the place where Lucy thought she saw Aslan.

"Yes. So Lucy where did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I didn't _think _I saw him, I did see him and he was over there, I was standing right here and AHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and she and the ground below her dropped.

"Lucy!" he siblings shouted and ran forward.

"Lu?" Susan called as we looked down.

"Hi." Lucy said as she sat looking up at us. "I think I may have found a way down."

"Ok, stay right there." Peter said.

"How are we going to get down there?" Susan asked.

"Walking." Peter answered.

"How is someone supposed to carry Ella down there?" I asked.

"I wonder why she hasn't woken up yet." Susan said.

"Well we should find Aslan; he will know what to do." Peter said as he hoisted Ella onto his back. "I'll be fine don't worry I won't let her fall." He assured me.

"How am I supposed to get down there? It is way too dangerous Peter." Cornelia protested.

"Hurry up you guys!" Lucy called up to us.

"Edmund help Cornelia down, now let's go, it will be dark soon and I want to build a fire." Peter said and he started to climb down, Trumpkin and Susan behind him.

"Yet another adventure." I say as I follow Edmund and Cornelia.

"Hey if you want help too just let me know." Edmund offered.

"Ok thanks" I said as I surveyed the terrain, yay more rocks and steep hills. Oh well the sooner I get to Aslan the sooner I can help Ella and find out how to get home!

**Ok sorry for the long delay but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Ok reviews please!**


End file.
